


One Game More!

by Ailelie



Category: Hockey RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Crack, Detroit Red Wings, Filk, Gen, One Day More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One game more. / Another goal. Another hockey fight." Wednesday, May 29th 2013 is Game 7 of the conference semi-finals between the Hawks and Wings. It is also the last post-season game between these two teams (unless they compete for the Cup). This filk is in preparation of that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Game More!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyAshton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAshton/gifts).



> So my roommate made a joke, giving the first two lines of this filk. I completed the first verse and put it up on tumblr last night. But my brain wouldn't let it go (I was actually texting lyrics to my roommate on my walk home)--hence the completed song below.
> 
> By the way, this is a bipartisan effort. I support the Hawks. My roommate (LucyAshton) supports the Wings.

**[TOEWS]**

One game more.

Another goal. Another hockey fight.

We’ve now forced a game seven night.

It’s three-to-three in this series

One more win means everything.

One game more!

 

**[CRAWFORD]**

How did that goal get past my glove?

I saw it come and I was stretching.

 

**[TOEWS]**

One game more

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

I did not stretch quite far enough

And now those dicks are celebrating

 

**[KANE]**

One more win or we’ll go home

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

Will I catch the shots to come?

 

**[KANE]**

One more win or else I’m shaving.

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

The net is mine to defend.

 

**[KANE]**

What a beard I might have grown.

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

Keep that puck from getting in!

 

**[KANE]**

But if we lose, I’ll be bare!

 

**[KEITH]**

We can win this game tonight.

 

**[CRAWFORD]**

Is it time for Emery?

 

**[KEITH]**

Keep your heads when they come chirping.

 

**[CRAWFORD]**

Should I stay within the crease?

 

**[KEITH]**

Play your roles, keep up the fight

 

**[CRAWFORD]**

Do I stay or Emery?

 

**[KEITH]**

We can grab this victory.

 

**[ALL]**

The time is now, the day is here

 

**[TOEWS]**

One game more!

 

**[ZETTERBERG]**

One more game ‘til conference finals

And after that the Stanley Cup

Nine more wins ‘til celebration

One more loss and it’s all done.

 

**[TOEWS]**

One game more!

 

**[ENFORCERS]**

Trip him on the ice.

Knock him in the boards.

You really can’t play nice

If you want to score.

Grab him by the neck.

Punch him in the teeth.

Who gives an eff

About the referee?

 

**[HAWKS AND RED WINGS]**

**[H:]** Just one win from a new series

 **[W:]** Raise the octopuses high!

 **[H:]** Sixteen wins and we’ll be kings

 **[W:]** Sixteen wins and we’ll be kings

 **[H:]** There's a trophy for the winning

 **[W:]** The Stanley Cup to be won

 

**[ALL]**

Do you hear the people scream?

 

**[CRAWFORD]**

My place is here, I fight with you!

 

**[TOEWS]**

One game more!

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

You will not score on me today.

 

**[KANE]**

One more win or we’ll go home!

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

This crease is mine and I am ready.

 

**[ZETTERBERG (overlapping)]**

I will block these people’s heroes.

I will score against the Crow.

I will squash the Blackhawks’ spirit.

I will keep us in this show.

 

**[TOEWS]**

One game more!

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

I’ll block each shot with skill and grace.

 

**[KANE]**

What a beard I might have grown!

 

**[CRAWFORD & HOWARD]**

And keep the score at zero steady

 

**[ZETTERBERG (overlapping)]**

One more game ‘til conference finals

And after that the Stanley Cup

Nine more wins ‘til celebration

 

**[ENFORCERS (overlapping)]**

Trip him on the ice.

Knock him in the boards.

You really can’t play nice

If you want to score.

 

**[TOEWS]**

Tomorrow we will win the game

Tomorrow is the judgement day

 

**[ALL]**

Tomorrow we'll discover

What our Gods of Hockey have in store!

One more dawn

One more day

One game more!


End file.
